Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Doctor Who merchandise news :The individual covers for The Rescue and The Romans have been released. :The Rescue & The Romans will be released on the 23rd of February in the UK, and will be priced £29.99. :Cover and information for The Rescue & The Romans has been released today. :The Rescue :Arriving on the planet Dido in the late 25th Century, the time travellers come upon a crashed spaceship from Earth. Its two occupants - a paralysed man named Bennett and a young girl, Vicki - are living in fear of a creature called Koquillion, a native whose people have apparently killed the other members of the human expedition. :However, the Doctor quickly deduces that Koquillion is in fact Bennett in disguise; it was he who killed the others in order to conceal an earlier murder he had committed on the ship. :Special features :*Commentary with actor William Russell, director Christopher Barry and designer Raymond Cusick. :*Mounting The Rescue - cast and crew look back on the making of the story. With actors William Russell, Maureen O'Brien and Ray Barrett, director Christopher Barry, designer Raymon Cusick and 1960's viewer Ian McLachlan. :*Photo Gallery :*Coming Soon Trailer :*Also Available :*Programme Subtitles :The Romans :The four time travellers are enjoying a rare holiday, staying at a villa not far from Rome in the year 64 AD. The Doctor soon becomes restless and sets off to visit the city, taking Vicki with him. In their absence, Ian and Barbara are kidnapped by slave traders. :Having been mistaken for the famous lyre player Maximus Pettulian and asked to perform at the Emperor Nero's Court, the Doctor has to devise ever more elaborate schemes to avoid revealing that he cannot actually play the instrument. :Ian meanwhile becomes a galley slave, while Barbara is sold to Nero's slave buyer Tavius at an auction in Rome. Ian and a fellow slave named Delos escape from the galley when it is wrecked in a storm and make their way to Rome to try to find and rescue Barbara. :Special features :*Commentary with actors William Russell, Nick Evans and Barry Jackson, and director Christopher Barry. :*What Has ‘The Romans’ Ever Done For Us? – actors, crew and historians look at both the reality and fantasy behind the story of ‘The Romans’. With actors William Russell, Kay Patrick, Barry Jackson, Anthony Andrews and Christopher Biggins, director Christopher Barry, designer Raymond Cusick, historian Dr. Mark Bradley, writer James Moran, Doctor Who Magazine editor Tom Spilsbury and 1960’s viewer Ian McLachlan. Narrated by John Bowe. :*Roma Parva - director Christopher Barry demonstrates the use of a model of the studio set in the planning of camera positions and moves during recording. :*Dennis Spooner, Wanna Write a Television Series? – a look at writer Dennis Spooner’s work on Doctor Who. With actors William Russell and Peter Purves, script editor Donald Tosh, writers Brian Clemens and Rob Shearman, and Spooner’s friend Jane Clemens. Narrated by Anna Hope. :*Blue Peter – The Blue Peter team hold a Roman banquet in the studio. :*Girls! Girls! Girls! The 1960’s – an affectionate look back at the sixties Who-Girls. With actors Carole Ann Ford, William Russell, Peter Purves, Anneke Wills, Deborah Watling, Frazer Hines, Jean Marsh and Honor Blackman, script editor Donald Tosh and director Christopher Barry. Narrated by Dona Croll. :*Photo Gallery :*Coming Soon Trailer :*PDF Material :*Programme Subtitles :The Rescue & The Romans is released on the 23rd of February in the UK, and is priced £29.99. :2 Entertain have announced that The Keys of Marinus will be released on DVD in 2009. :One of the extras will be A Set Piece by producer James Goss. :The Keys of Marinus will be released on DVD in the UK in the first half of 2009. DVD of the month [[Carnival of Monsters (DVD)|'Carnival of Monsters']] On the planet Inter Minor, a travelling showman named Vorg and his assistant, Shirna, arrive to entertain the populous. With them is an amazing machine - an intergalactic peepshow called the Scope. As Vorg's show begins, alilen worlds and strange creatures are conjured up from the Scope for the watching officials of Inter Minor... find out more! Book of the month The Janus Conjunction The planets Janus Prime and Menda are diametrically opposed in orbit round a vast Red Giant star. But while Menda is rich and fertile in the light of the sun, Janus Prime endures everlasting night, its moon causing a permanent solar eclipse... find out more! CD of the month [[The Daleks' Master Plan (CD)|'The Daleks' Master Plan']] In their quest to gain control of the Solar System, the Daleks have taken possession of the Time Destructor, a weapon which threatens the safety of all who stand in their way. They have formed an alliance with the Outer Galaxies, all of them bent on destroying the human race, and called a council of delegates to their base on the planet Kembel. In their midst is none other than Mavic Chen, treacherous Guardian of the Solar System... find out more! Video of the month [[The Sensorites (VHS)|'The Sensorites']] The TARDIS arrives in a lifeless spaceship. The Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan are shocked to find the bodies of the crew slumped over their stations. Yet the crewmembers are far from dead - they are under some sort of mental attack that keeps them prisoners in space... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__